


Attention

by Emma_S18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Ava is busy with work and doesn't have any time for herself. Sara feels ignored and doesn't like it at all, so she does everything she can think of to get the other woman's attention.





	Attention

It had been a week. A whole week since Sara had seen her girlfriend. The Time Bureau Director had been so busy with work she hadn't even had the time to call her. Sara was starting to feel ignored and she hated the feeling. She was pacing around in her office trying to find something to distract her. Suddenly, she stopped, a grin spreading on her face. She had an idea, something to do that could distract her and might get her girlfriend's attention. Hastily, she opened the anachronism-map and called the team to the bridge. When everyone was there she spoke joyfully: "who wants to meet a real-life gladiator? It seems like one just appeared on the set of the movie "Gladiator"."

Everyone started cheering and talking enthusiastically. Sara smirked mischievously. She assigned tasks to everyone and they left the ship to get to work. Halfway through, something went wrong, making the level 4 anachronism become a level 9. She gathered the team back on the ship, waiting expectantly for a call or an appearance from a certain blonde working for the Time Bureau. The blonde groaned as it was Gary that appeared to help them instead of her girlfriend. After that, she made quick work of the anachronism, before going back to sulking in her office. 

The day after that was much of the same until her pacing was interrupted by Zari walking in. "Hey Captain," the other woman greeted her.

"Hi, Zari. What's up?" Sara asked sitting down and pouring herself a glass of whiskey and taking a big gulp.

"Do you think we could take the Waverider to see a volcano explode. I've always wanted to see that," the brunette talked excitedly.

Sara was going to scold her and tell her it was much too dangerous before her mind wandered to the last time Zari tried to ask her the same question. She smirked, this would for sure get her girlfriend's attention. "Fine," she sighed, "I guess that would be cool. I'm sure Mick would enjoy that too. Go tell everyone to buckle up, we leave in 5 minutes," Sara said, before finishing her drink. 

As they got back to the ship, everyone talking about the insane experience they'd just lived, Sara saw that there was a post-it note on the door to her office.  _"Good evening, idiots. If I hear about you taking the Waverider on another reckless, dumb and non-anachronism related joyride, I'll make sure to arrest all of you. Yes, even you Sara. Talk soon, Director Sharpe."_

Sara groaned loudly, almost stomping her feet like an angry child. "I'm going to the training room. If you disturb me, it better be an emergency," she said frustratedly, before walking away. 

It was about half an hour later when she heard a knock on the door. She had just enough time to turn towards the door, before it opened, revealing a much too cheerful Ray. "Hey, Captain. Oliver called. He asked if you could help Thea and Roy with their latest mission."

As she had nothing better to do, she agreed. She asked Gideon for their coordinates and took the jumpship.  When she arrived she saw that her two friends weren't alone. To her surprise, Nyssa was with them. The four took their time to greet each other and talk a bit before the three others explained to Sara what was going on. In the middle of Nyssa's explanations, a small army of Malcolm Merlyn's followers attacked them. The four of them were easily able to take them until one shot an arrow in Nyssa's direction. The brunette, being busy fighting two others, almost didn't notice it, until Sara pushed her out of the way just in time to save her ex-girlfriend. Unfortunately, the blonde wasn't as lucky. The arrow pierced her right beneath her ribcage. She fell to the floor, blood quickly spilling everywhere. The three other made quick work of taking care of the remaining soldiers, before rushing to the blonde's side. 

Silently Nyssa worked to get the arrow out of her and wrapping up the wound with a ripped of piece of her shirt. "This will keep you from bleeding out, but we need to close the wound." The former heir to the demon said. 

Sara nodded understandingly. "Thea," she got the younger girl's attention. "Could you call Ava for me, please?" She asked her giving her her phone. Meanwhile, Nyssa was starting a small fire. She was heating up her sword when a portal opened right next to them. Ava was walking through, right when Nyssa was going to put the burning hot sword on Sara's wound. Wide-eyed, Ava pushed the brunette away.  

"What do you think you're doing?" Ava shouted furiously. 

Nyssa narrowed her eyes at the newly arrived blonde. "I'm taking care of Sara's wound. She'd bleed out if I don't." 

"You're just going to burn her. I'm taking her back to her ship so her AI can heal her." Both women glared at each other. 

Sara reached for Nyssa's hand, squeezing it gently, reassuringly. "It's okay. You finish your mission. Like Ava said: the AI on my ship will heal me. I'll come talk to you soon, okay." The brunette's gaze left Ava's to lock with Sara's they shared a silent moment before Nyssa nodded. 

"Take care of yourself, Beloved. We'll talk soon." Nyssa kissed Sara's forehead gently, before standing up, giving Ava one last glare, before leaving with Roy and Thea. 

As Ava was helping Sara stand, so she could portal them to the Waverider's medbay, Sara teased: "so that's what it takes to get your attention? Your girlfriend getting hit by an arrow?"

Ava chuckled and hit Sara's arm gently. "Jerk! I was really scared when someone called me to tell me you got shot."

Sara smiled and kissed Ava's cheek. "Don't worry, it takes more than one arrow to get rid of me," she winked at the end.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Try and be more careful next time, please? I'll try to make more time for you, for us." 

Sara nodded. "Deal." 


End file.
